


I for you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Halsey (Musician), Little Sea (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Luke, F/M, Football Player Ashton, I hope you like it ???, Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Sarcastic Michael, Smart Calum, Smut, at least later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen. You know that I love you but I’m sick of you talking about Clifford, a boy who can’t remember your name and is not even gay. This may sound rude but I want the best for you. And maybe someone told me that Luke’s been gushing over you for a while now and that he only kissed Adriane to make you jealous. “, said Ash with mouth full of pasta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: The one in which everything is hella confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say the words I cannot say

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this is my first Story on here and I hope you'll like it.  
> Anyway English is not my first language.

I was so tired I almost fell asleep but if you asked me I’d tell you that it wasn’t even my fault but solemnly Mrs. Stirling’s who was awful at teaching. And who even thought it would be a necessary for us to learn about the vertex of the parabola.

My eyes were about to close when suddenly the door opened with a loud band. Luke Hemmings aka the schools bad boy was entering the classroom with a mischievous smile and a black eye. Mrs. Stirling didn’t even bother to tell him off and only said:” We’ll see us after school. As usual.”

“Aww, Mrs. Stirling I know that you like me but a relationship between a teacher and a student… I don’t know.”

Mrs. Stirling groaned only and continued with the lesson.

It may sound cliché but this school could be part of a typical high school movie. Luke Hemmings was the bad boy. He took drugs, smoked and caused probably more trouble in one year than the whole school in ten. Wherever you went, someone was talking about him and his misdoings. Students loved him, because after all he was the reason there was no school on last year’s exam. Teachers either hated him or well hated him even more.

Thousands of girls threw themselves on his feet when he walked by but he didn’t even spear them more than one glance. After Charlie, the head cheerleader and probably one of the prettiest girls, was rejected, everybody thought he was gay. But then last week he kissed a girl named Adriane. Nobody’s ever heard of her before but now she was probably the next prom queen. Let’s just say Charlie’s not really happy about it and told everyone who listened to her, or not, that Adriane paid Luke to kiss her.

The most popular boy next to Luke was probably his friend Ashton, who was my best friend as well. Ashton was a walking sunshine, always calm, always nice and one of the best football players in the whole state. Even though Ash and I were really close friends and neighbors nobody really cared about me which didn’t bother me that much.

But that one person I wanted to be known be still called me Caleb and sometimes Camden. Well Camden was a pretty cool place in London so … Who am I kidding I hated it. Michael Clifford was well known for being awesome in general and his sarcastic remarks. Ashton told me to get over my silly crush on the junior but well that was quite hard with his lovable, fluffy hair and tall figure. He had unluckily a beautiful girlfriend named Riley who was the girl almost every boy dreamed of.

And well me. I’m your cliché straight a student trying hard to get good marks. Not because of my parents but because I wanted to get out of this awful little town in which every day was the same as the last. I may was best friend with Ashton but I was certainly not really popular or well known. I had my few friends; I went to parties sometimes and probably drank too much soda and too much coffee.

My thoughts were interrupted by the piercing sound of the bell that had many students groaning. I threw my book and pencils in my bag and made my way out of the classroom to my locker. After shoving my way through all these chattering students who seemed to have sharp elbows I was finally there. Ashton was already leaning against it while talking to our close friend Oliver.

“There he is! I thought you were lost. What took you so long?” Ashton asked whilst pushing his curls out of his face.

He was blessed with the gift of having not only honey colored, fluffy hair that always looked good but also hazel eyes many people got lost in. Fortunately for most of the girls of our school Ash was a boy who loved to flirt. And when I’m saying loves then I mean love. You rarely saw him without a girl hanging on his lip and listening to his every word whilst playing with her hair. He wasn’t really a player since he believed in everybody having a special someone out there which was the reason he was wearing a purity ring. Some boys on his football team made fun of him sometimes but Ash was a really happy person he was never really bothered.

“Did you look at Clifford for too long and tripped again?”

“Shut up Ash! That was one time. Why are you even talking about that you promised or should I tell everyone about the time you got a boner when that girl called you daddy? Don’t look at me like that you know it’s true.”

Ashton looked to Oliver and blushed so hard he was almost rivaling a tomato:” I don’t know what he’s talking about… “

Oliver looked amused:” He’s already told me and Dylan that story the last time we got drunk at his house.”

“What”, Ash looked furious but also really embarrassed, “I’m going to kill you Calum Thomas Hood!”

I took a step back and felt a strong chest behind me.

“Na, na Ash. We don’t want such a beauty to die, would we? Look at him. He’s got these cute puppy eyes.”

Turning around I was met with the sight of pretty baby blue eye that belonged to no other than Luke Hemmings. Now it was my turn to blush really hard…


	2. Say them on another day

„Anyways. I came to ask you if you want to come to that party today, Ash. The one at Sophie’s house?”, Luke turned around to Ash.

I was kind of embarrassed because I thought Luke was about to ask me to come along with him. How stupid was I? Yes, Luke told me that was cute, which was probably just a joke and I did like Michael. I never really cared about Luke; he was just that guy everybody talked about when they were bored. He was, to be honest, really cute with his blonde hair, band tees and beanie. And totally my type.

But he also meant a lot of trouble. I was never the one to cause trouble, sure I chat with my friends during lessons and had been drunk more times than anyone should know, but Luke was another category. He’d tried more than weed, was wasted more often than not. It may be none of my business but his future didn’t seem to be that rosy.

“I’m not sure yet. But I’m pretty sure that Cal would want to join you. He really wants to go.”

Luke’s gaze shifted back to me:” Really? That’d be nice.”

“I’ve actually something to do.”, I swallowed, “I’m heading out with Mali today. “

His eyes became cold: „That’s erm nice…?”

But Ash was having none of my nonsense.

“Come on. Live a little. You can hang out with your sister on Sunday. I know about your precious movie nights with Mali. Watching all these awesome movies; Mean Girls, the One Direction movie. Did I say awesome? I meant boring.”

Seriously fuck you Ash.

“Great”, Luke grinned while he took a pencil out of his back,” Here’s my number. Text me your address. I pick you up at 8. Bye Ash, see you, Calum.”

 

 

“What was that, Ash? I didn’t want to go.”

We were now sat in the busy cafeteria. Oliver had left to go to one of his friends from the Basketball team and we were alone with our awful food. If you could even consider this food. It was more like someone vomited and put it on a plate.

“Listen. You know that I love you but I’m sick of you talking about Clifford, a boy who can’t remember your name and is not even gay. This may sound rude but I want the best for you. And maybe someone told me that Luke’s been gushing over you for a while now and that he only kissed Adriane to make you jealous. “, said Ash with mouth full of pasta.

“Yeah Luke may be cute and he was really nice to me this morning. But he always ignored me and there was never even one sign that he knew who I was. And even if he did like me I’m not sure if I like him. He’s just too much of a bad boy, always causing trouble without caring about others.”

“Ah Cali”, Ashton rolled his eyes, „I know what this is about. He’s not going to force you to smoke weed. I’ve known Luke for so long and he never smoked once in my presence. He’s good for you. He’s really fun to be around and he cares about people he likes. “

I just nodded and continued eating my pasta. I was not sure if I was going to go to the party with Luke. He did seem like a cool guy but he was also just not Michael. But apparently Michael Clifford never did and never will give a damn about me. So why couldn’t I just go with Luke. Ash was probably right and I should forget about Clifford and move on.

“So how was your date with Jessica yesterday?”

Ashton shrugged his shoulders:” I don’t know. She was nice and kind, you know but also really boring. All she wanted to talk about was people from school. You know she did that …. And then he did that… Oh my god did you hear about… I guess she’s not the one.”

“Don’t worry Ash. You’re 18. You’ve got your life in front of you. One year and you’re out of this hell of school and ready to start that Football career. “

Ashton smiled. Thankfulness shining in his eyes.

 

 

The rest of day stretched like chewing gum. Not only thought my teachers that it’d be acceptable to give homework that’d be enough for a month. Seriously? And to make if even worse Mom was furious, because Dad had to work until the evening again. When I opened the door an hour ago she was screaming at Mali for forgetting to clean her room. And now it was my task to clean my own room which was an impossible thing to do. Underwear was everywhere and I was pretty sure that I haven’t had pizza in at least three weeks, so why was there one under my bed?

Should I really go with Luke? I mean it’d be really nice to go to a party again and apparently Sophie’s parties were epic. Last year Cole, one of the most popular students along with Luke and Michael, fell into the pool and afterwards had a threesome. Which, okay, maybe Ash had lied to get me to go along with Luke. I mean which horny teenage boy, gay or not, would refuse a threesome?

 

 

**Cal: Here’s my address …**

**_Luke: I’ll be there in 20 ;)_ **

 

 

I decided to go casual and wore my black skinny jeans, a black shirt and some converse. Can’t go wrong with that, now can you? And I definitely didn’t want Luke to think that I dressed up for him. Or that I thought this was a date. Ashton may have told me that he liked me but honestly Ashton would probably tell me anything to forget about Michael. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell going off. My Mom apparently went to the door and let Luke in, who now stood in our kitchen awkwardly talking with my Mom.

“So you’re ….”

“Hey Luke”

Luke turned around, smiling, and we both said bye before it could get even weirder. Luke’s car was a reincarnation of his personality. An old car full of charm which honestly had seen better days. Trash lying around everywhere but it smelt like adventure.

“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments if you've liked it.  
> Thank you :)  
> xx


End file.
